


Dance With the Girl

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys learn to dance with the ones they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Girl

_It shouldn't have started the way it did, but such things were like first impressions: you had to go with the one you got. Dance with the girl what brung you, so to speak. A few years later Murray Bozinsky would hear that phrase on TV, incorrect grammar and all, and laugh until he fell out of his seat. Nick and Cody wouldn't understand the joke and he never tried to explain, but he repeated it to himself often and always with a smile. That first night he danced with the one what brung him was quite possibly his all-time favorite memory, even if it was wrong. Oh, not all of it. Not by a long shot. Most of it was pretty nice. But parts of it, like stepping on the girl's feet or, having too much to drink before—that was a big no-no. And they'd done both, stepping on metaphorical feet, and drinking literal beer. But there was no girl and Murray found that part funny, too. It was the nineties. Prime time TV really needed to catch up._

***

Murray was drinking alone in front of his computer on a Saturday night, not sitting up on purpose, but knowing he wouldn't sleep until the guys got back from their dates. They were out with a pair of sisters they'd picked up at the grocery store, as easily as they picked up Murray's cereal and strawberries. He didn't envy them that anymore; he didn't want to go out with the kind of girls they did, anyway. He wasn't sure what he did want, just not that. Maybe another beer, since there was no one to stop him. Or maybe someone to stop him was what he wanted.

Around midnight he heard the salon door open and close, followed by a single set of footsteps overhead. One of them must have gotten lucky, he thought. A moment later Nick appeared in the doorway, leaning rather heavily against the frame.

"What happened to Wendy?" he asked, smiling faintly.

"Stewardess. She had an early flight."

"But Brenda didn't?" She was Cody's date.

"I don't know, Murray. I guess not. What are you still doing up?"

"I'm getting drunk. Not much else for a geek to do on a Saturday."

"No hot coding run to keep you warm?"

It touched Murray a little that Nick had tried to pick up some of the lingo, even if he just did it to show up Cody.

"I lost my train of thought about three beers ago. Now I'm just trying to go to sleep. Sometimes alcohol helps the insomnia."

"Oh. Hey, Boz, I didn't know you did that." He sounded oddly concerned but it made Murray angry.

"Well, there's probably a lot you don't know," he said quietly, turning off the monitor.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He started to rise and staggered, the room spinning around him. Normally when the guys were out he slept in his chair, waking and working and sleeping again, until the sun rose or he got sober, whichever came first. But with Nick watching he had to try to be normal. He held onto the edge of the desk and took a hesitant step.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Nick laughed, catching him around the waist. "Come on, buddy, let me help." He walked Murray to the bed and sat him down, took off his shirts and knelt to untie his shoes. It was with some surprise that he realized Murray had rather pretty feet. For a man, at least. Long and slender, like the rest of him, without that weird toe knuckle hair that plagued Nick. When he thought about it, most of Murray could be described as _pretty, for a man_. His narrow chest, almost hairless, his thin arms and flat stomach—pretty, all of it. Nick touched the hollow of his throat tenderly, not knowing he was going to until it was done. Murray's wide eyes rolled up to meet his, the pupils dilated so that all the brown was gone. Nick leaned in and kissed him, tasting beer and something underneath it. Something sweet and lovely, as honest as Murray's friendly, geeky smile. He was so sweet in every way, but Nick didn't stop to question whether what he was doing would damage that sweetness. He was suddenly unable to question anything beyond how sweet the rest of his meek little friend might be.

Nick eased him down on his back and held him with a hand on his chest as the kiss intensified. Murray was kissing him back and that was all he needed to keep going, to forget that this was one of his best friends, that they were both too drunk to stand up straight, that he hadn't done this in years and never with a man he really loved. Forget that until an hour ago he'd been trying to get into bed with a girl he'd probably never see again, the men he really loved totally forgotten. Right now Murray was the only thing on his mind and when Boz put a hand on his shoulder, Nick pushed it aside.

"Don't say no," he whispered, that low, throaty sound that soothed all of Murray's fears. "You're lonely, too, aren't you?"

Murray nodded, his eyes dilated with fear and excitement. He'd never done this before and a part of him was terrified. But he loved Nick so much, it never even crossed his mind to say no. Nick was kissing his jaw, licking the ticklish spot behind his ear, and Murray was coming apart. He felt the heavy hand unbuckling his belt, slipping the button free, easing down the zipper, and arched into it without thinking. Nick's hand was so warm and strong, so different from his own cool, slender fingers, and he moaned softly to feel the calloused skin against his most sensitive flesh. His arousal was immediate and complete, giving him the feeling that Nick knew what he was doing. That he knew how to handle a man. He groaned, too loudly, and Nick kissed him again, silencing him with probing tongue. Murray bit it and it was Nick's turn to groan.

When Nick pulled away, the long fingers clung to him, stronger than he would have thought. He finished undressing his skinny friend, caressing him slowly, making him shiver. He was so beautiful, so delicate and fine. Nick cupped his cheek and kissed him, deep and sure. His other hand slipped around Murray's neck, working gently into his hair, sending tingles down his spine. For a second Murray wondered how any girl could turn this down and then the hand left his cheek to travel down the length of his body and stroke his bony hip. He moaned and writhed, trying to bring his straining cock into contact with the rough but gentle hand. Nick was too drunk, too eager, to tease him long. He slid his fingertips down the shaft from head to base, drawing a low cry from his friend, and squeezed his tight sac firmly. Murray's fingers dug into Nick's bicep, telling him as effectively as his desperate moans how much he needed relief. Nick took pity on him and kissed a slow trail down his chest and stomach, licked the smooth head of his cock, then drew the full length into his mouth. Murray cried out sharply and Nick's right hand covered his mouth, heavy and hard, like he meant it. For a second the smaller man was afraid, of Nick's strength and his own helplessness before it. But the sensations from his throbbing member soon shut out all other thoughts. He moaned behind the stifling hand and the sound was pure pleasure.

His tongue quickly found the spot just below the ridge that Murray liked best, that all men liked best, and teased it as he sucked. Murray's hands in his hair encouraged him, made him tremble with needs of his own, and when the long fingers gripped the back of his neck, Nick thought he would explode. Instead he sucked harder, still squeezing and caressing the pulsing sac, and Murray exploded first. He was bucking, sobbing, and Nick didn't let up. He sucked and licked him through it, being careful with his teeth, and didn't let go until the thin body went limp beneath him. When he looked he saw the black eyes shining with tears.

Swiftly, Nick uncovered his mouth and drew Murray into his arms, pressing the pale face against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and Murray nodded faintly.

"You've done this before," he said, not asking.

"Yeah." Nick's voice was carefully neutral, belying his intoxication as well as his desire. "But not for a long time. Not since 'Nam."

"Really? Not even with Cody?"

"No, never," he said, shocked. Then he realized how stupid it was to be shocked and laughed at himself, just a little.

"But you want to. You're here with me because you couldn't get anyone better."

"No, Murray, I'm not. I'm here with you because—because I was worried about you. And once I had your shirt off, you were just irresistible. I didn't—that's not why I came down here. I just—once I saw you—I couldn't help it."

Nick couldn't see his friend's blush of pleasure but he felt it burn his skin.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Murray whispered and suddenly Nick was burning, too.

_Good God, yes_, he thought, and said, "If you want to."

Murray nodded and Nick settled him back on the bed, eagerly stripping off his own clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed his stiff knees a second, and leaned down to kiss his friend. Murray was more nervous now but determined to return the favor he'd been given. He coiled himself around Nick's body like a cat, stroking his thickly muscled thighs and kissing the hard center of him. Nick, misunderstanding his hesitancy, gripped his slender neck and thrust into his mouth. Murray sucked his cheeks in, made Nick gasp with unexpected pleasure, and took him deep for the thrill of hearing that gasp again. Drunk, Nick lacked the stamina he might have wanted to enjoy this more thoroughly, but on the other hand, if he'd been sober he wouldn't have done it at all. He held Murray's delicate skull in both hands and came against the back of his throat, barely releasing him before he choked. To his credit, Murray managed to swallow, then fell back coughing.

"Okay, Boz?" Nick asked, almost worried. He wanted to lie down, to hold the smooth, slim body in his arms and go to sleep there, but before he could make up his mind to, he heard the soft thud of feet landing on the deck overhead. Cody. Nick scrambled into his clothes, kissed Murray on the forehead and said goodnight.

Murray pulled the blankets over his head and wept silently, listening to their voices in the salon.

"How'd it go with Brenda?"

"Okay. You been home long?"

"A couple minutes. I went down to check on Murray but he was already asleep."

"Little guy had the right idea. I'm gonna hit the sack myself."

And that was it. Murray had never felt quite so ashamed. Of course Nick wouldn't actually admit it. What could he do, just come right out and say _oh, I got here half an hour ago; I've just been downstairs blowing Murray?_ Did Murray _want_ him to say that? No, of course not. But the completeness of the denial was a knife in his heart. He had known he was being used, _he'd known it_. But hearing it confirmed still hurt so much.

***

Murray woke with a drilling headache, something he normally avoided by staying awake until he was sober, and dragged himself to the head to throw up. He took a cold shower and snuck back to his room in his ratty old bathrobe. When Cody stuck his head in to tell him breakfast was ready, he said he was busy and refused to look up.

"Busy with what, Boz? All your little doohickeys are turned off."

"Doohickeys? That's nice, Cody. You have no respect for me or my equipment, do you? You have no idea what I do and you don't care. Do you?"

"Hey, don't get so fired up. I didn't mean anything by it. Why don't you want to come to breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry. Please, Cody, just leave me alone."

But his friend knew better. Murray wanting to be alone when his computers were off was a bad sign. Cody went in and stood behind the chair where he sat, head hanging, and laid a gentle hand on the middle of his back. He felt a definite hitch, as if Murray couldn't quite catch his breath, and crouched down, not moving his hand.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I mean, it's personal. I did something stupid and I have to pay for it."

"Pay what? To who? Boz, if you're in some kind of trouble, I want to help."

"I know you do, Cody," he said softly. "You're a good friend. But you can't. I did it and it can't be undone. I—I think I might have to go away for a while."

"Go away? Now you're scaring me. Murray, is there someone after you? Did you screw over the mob or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just—never mind. You'll see soon enough."

"See what? What does that mean? You're as bad as Nick this morning."

"What's wrong with Nick?"

"Nothing, except that he won't talk to me, either. He's in our room sulking about his date last night or something. I'm starting to think I'm the only sane person on this boat."

"You might be," Murray said quietly. "I'm going to go get some coffee, okay? Please don't worry about me."

"Don't worry? You're one of my best friends, Boz, and right now you look seriously fucked up."

"Nick's your best friend and you're his. Worry about him, Cody."

"Is that what this is about? Are we leaving you out again?" He was almost teasing, hoping desperately to make Murray laugh and crack that awful solemnity.

"No, not at all. But maybe you should." He stood abruptly, sliding out from under Cody's hand, and went out to the galley. He was pouring his coffee when Nick came down and their eyes met briefly. Neither smiled but there was something sad and pleading on Nick's face that even Cody saw. Murray turned his back and walked away, not hearing Nick's fake-cheery good morning.

"What the hell was that?" Cody asked in amazement. If Nick answered, Murray didn't hear it. He drank down half the scalding hot coffee, burning his mouth without feeling it, and began stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. He couldn't imagine where he was going or how he would get there, but he had a little money and a couple of friends. Professional friends from the old days who wouldn't mind putting him up for a little while. Maybe he'd even go home, see Mama and Baba. It had been a while since he'd been back.

The sound of a scuffle outside his room barely registered until Nick came staggering through the door. Murray wondered why for a second and then saw that Cody had pushed him. Nick tried to deflect him and Cody shoved him again.

"What are you doing?" Murray cried, his voice splintering badly.

"You two need to talk," Cody said, then saw what he was doing. "Boz, what is this? Are you going somewhere?"

"I can't stay here right now. I'm going to go see some people, maybe visit my family."

"You're not thinking about taking another job, are you?" he asked, and Murray heard the real distress in his voice. It was oddly touching. If only it had come from Nick.

"I—I don't know yet. I just have to go."

"Not until we talk about this, whatever it is," Cody insisted. Nick ducked his head and tried to get away. Cody shoved him again, made him stumble into Murray, and to everyone's surprise Murray hit him. He even remembered not to fold his thumb inside his fist. Nick staggered back the other way and Cody held him up.

"What the hell?" Cody exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

"Never mind," Nick muttered. "I know why. Cody, will you leave us alone, please? Murray and I have something to talk about before he goes."

"All right, but no one's going anywhere until I know what this is all about."

Nick and Murray exchanged a glance, their first mutual communication of the day, and Cody was surprised that he couldn't read it. He didn't think their eyes had ever said anything that he couldn't understand. But Nick and Murray understood very well. Whatever happened, however this turned out, neither of them wanted Cody to know.

"It's okay," Murray said at last. "Go on, I'll talk to him."

"And you won't fight?" He tried to make it sound like a joke but the tension in the room was too thick.

"I won't," Nick said. Murray nodded noncommittally and neither spoke until Cody left. They heard him go out on deck and then onto the pier and finally it seemed safe.

"Murray, I'm sorry about last night," Nick said quietly. "I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight, and I took advantage of you."

"Yeah, you did," Murray said simply.

"I know, and I'm trying to apologize."

"You can't. You can't apologize because you don't know what you did."

"I thought we just established that. I—I took advantage because—oh, hell, I don't know."

"Because you couldn't find anyone better. You wanted to get laid and I was home."

"No, Murray, not exactly. I mean, okay, I wouldn't have done it if Wendy hadn't shot me down. But that doesn't mean I would have done it with just anyone. It doesn't mean I didn't choose you, or that I'm not—attracted to you."

"It just means you thought I was all right, in a sort of a limited way, for an off night."

"Don't you quote Paul Simon at me, Murray, so help me God. I'm trying to say that you—that we're friends—that I don't want you to go."

"Because you might need another blowjob next weekend?"

"Murray, what are you so upset about? Last night you were okay with it. Now I know you'd been drinking but you—you were into it. I didn't force you to do anything."

"No. No, you didn't force me. I wanted to, but—you know what? I don't want to talk about this. I need to go." He turned around and reached for his duffle bag. Nick wanted to stop him, wanted to reach out and grab the skinny arm, and was afraid. For maybe the first time in his life he was afraid of Murray. He let the little guy go by him, something he would always regret.

But Murray didn't get away. Before he got to the stairs the engines fired and the Riptide pulled away from the pier. Tricky bastard, casting off before starting the engines, in violation of every rule of seamanship, just to keep them from catching on. He dropped his bag and ran up to the wheelhouse, only to be greeted by a hard smile from Cody.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Out to sea. And we're not going back until you guys work this out."

"I said we were talking it over."

"And yet you're trying to escape. Now we're heading out and if you want to see land again you'll get back down there and work things out with your best friend."

"If he's my best friend, I have real problems." Murray turned around and went back to his room. Nick was waiting there but he had nowhere else to go.

"He's hijacking us, isn't he?" Nick said, leaning against the desk and folding his arms.

"Yeah. Nick, I don't want to have to explain this. He's your friend, he'd do anything for you. You can talk him into letting me leave."

"Sure I can. But what if I don't want to? I don't want to see you go, Boz. And not because of—what you said before. I wouldn't touch you again, I promise."

"Sure, I know you wouldn't. It's just—never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"And yet you're gonna. Murray, I have to understand this. I love you, man. You're one of my favorite people in the whole world and I'm not gonna just let you walk away."

"Really. Well, it just so happens that I love you, too. And maybe if you'd said that last night, or said _anything_ other than that I was asleep, I might not be so mad right now."

"What? Murray, I'm not gettin' this. I know you love me, everyone knows."

"No, Nick, not everyone. I mean, I _love_ you. I always have. I wanted to have sex with you, I was glad you offered. But you didn't want _me_, you just wanted to fuck. And I didn't know it. I'm so _stupid_, I actually thought you might—might like me."

"Murray, I didn't know that," he said evenly. "I really thought you just wanted to fool around. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Really," he said again, still not asking.

"Was it your first time? With a man, I mean?"

"Yeah," Murray whispered, sitting down on the bed. "I never thought I'd do something like that, I never wanted to, except with you. Well, and Cody. I would have done it for him, too. But no one else. I don't know why, it just—I just wanted you. I love you. And I'm so stupid."

Nick sat down and put his arm around Murray's thin shoulders.

"You're not stupid. You're about the least stupid person I know, in fact. I'm the idiot who screwed this up. I should have known you wouldn't just fool around like that. I should have made it more clear that I do love you and I wasn't trying to use you. And maybe I should have said something else to Cody, I just don't know what. I didn't think you'd want him walking in there and finding you all naked and sweaty. I was trying to protect you, and I'm sorry it didn't work."

"Did you tell Cody?"

"No. I wouldn't do that without talking to you. Murray, I'm not _trying_ to hurt you and I'm sorry as hell that I did. Please tell me what I can do to make this right."

Murray hung his head and sighed deeply. Nick shook his shoulders gently and Murray turned to him, pressing his face against Nick's broad chest. For a few moments they just sat there, Murray inhaling the warm, clean scent of his friend and Nick trying not to breathe and spoil the momentary peace.

"I think I'm going to go away no matter what," Murray said quietly. "So I may as well tell the truth, right?"

"I wish you would."

"There's nothing you can do. This is about me. I can't be here, loving you, with all my secrets exposed, and you not feeling the same. There's nothing you can do about that. I—I'd feel naked all the time."

"And I wouldn't? Murray, that cuts both ways."

"Not as deeply. You're not in love. You didn't get suckered."

"So what do you want? Do you want to be with me? Do you want to tell Cody? What would it take to make you stay?"

"Wait, what would you want to do if I did decide to stay? Would you just want to forget it?"

"I'd want whatever you wanted."

"No, we're not talking about me, now. What would _you_ want?"

"I guess I don't know. Ideally, I guess I'd want to—to get closer to you. I've always been attracted to you and I'd want to keep exploring that. I think that Cody would understand but whether or not we told him would be up to you."

"You'd—you'd want to—to sleep with me?"

"Of course I would. I said I wasn't using you. How hard is that to understand?"

"You love me?"

"We're getting redundant here, Boz. Yes, I love you."

"And you'd give up girls, even the Contessa girls, for me?"

"I—yeah, I think so. I think that if I could stay at home and have sex with someone who loves me, I wouldn't have to chase girls."

"You _think_?"

"It's a big step, Murray. I can't make a lot of promises right this minute but I'd try. And whatever happened, I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't cheat. It would be kind of an—experiment, I guess, and we'd do it together."

"Okay, but what about Cody? What if he doesn't—approve?"

"I don't know. What if he doesn't? Would you want to leave here?"

"I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, why don't we just think about that for a while, okay?"

"What good will that do?"

"It's hard to say. But I've noticed that sometimes, with some problems, they just seem to solve themselves."

"I don't think this is going to be one of those."

"Let's see. Kick off your shoes, Murray."

"What?"

"Just do it." Nick took off his shoes and lay down on the cot. He pulled Murray with him, holding him close, pressing Murray's narrow back against his chest.

"What are we doing?" he asked after a moment.

"Seeing how it feels," Nick said. "Just relax, buddy, it's okay."

Murray tried hard to relax, tried to slow his breathing and feel whatever it was Nick wanted him to feel, but he was scared. His heart was racing and a hot flush ran up and down his body. Sweat popped out on his forehead and he was forced to speak.

"It isn't okay. Nick, this is the best thing I ever had in my life. You and Cody, this job, it's everything I never knew I wanted and now I feel like I've screwed it all up."

"You haven't. We'll figure it out, okay? Just promise you won't leave. Whatever we have to do, we'll do, but we'll agree to it, first. You and me, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I like this, though. I like being close to you. It always makes me feel safe."

"Safer than you feel with Cody?"

"Well, about the same. I hope you don't mind that."

"No. I guess I kind of feel the same about him. I think he's probably had some of the same experiences I have, fooling around with guys during the war. A lot of intense things happen in combat situations that don't have much to do with life at home."

"But never between the two of you?"

"No. I never wanted to risk messing up our friendship."

"So why did you decide to risk messing up ours?" Murray's voice was soft and small, fearing the answer but unable to resist asking.

"Well, since you were so open to it, I didn't think it _would_ mess anything up. I gotta tell you, Boz, when I saw you in the galley and you looked at me like you didn't know me from Adam and didn't want to, I was plenty scared. I really didn't think—well, I didn't know it was your first time or that you really felt something for me. If I'd known, I would have handled it differently."

"But we wouldn't have had last night."

"Maybe not." Nick's hand slid lightly up his cheek, brushed his hair back from his eyes. "But we did and I, for one, am glad. For your first time, you were really good."

Murray blushed and Nick felt it under his palm.

"Just don't be mad at me, don't leave, and we'll figure it out."

"I don't think I have any choice about leaving. We've been cruising for a half hour and Cody hasn't dropped anchor yet."

"And until he does, he's not going to come down here, so just relax." Nick kissed the back of his head and Murray gave in. He couldn't help it.

"You should tell Cody whatever you think you need to," he said after a while. "You know him best."

Nick just nodded and they didn't talk much after that. Murray had slept badly last night and gotten up early so Nick wasn't surprised when he fell asleep. He took Murray's glasses off, stroking his cheek softly, but he didn't wake. He was still sleeping when Cody dropped anchor and came down to check on their progress. When he saw his friends in bed together, saw how the tender way Nick held the sleeping Murray, he suddenly understood. Without a word, he backed out of the stateroom and went up to the wheelhouse, where things made sense. Nick untangled himself from the limp body and went after him.

"You ready to tell me what's going on with you guys?" Cody asked evenly.

"Well, it's kind of—complicated."

"You had sex with him last night, didn't you?"

"Okay, maybe not that complicated."

"What happened, did you forget you weren't in the jungle or something?"

"I don't know. He was drunk when I came home. I was helping him into bed and—and I was drunk and he was—I don't know. He's Murray. Haven't you ever noticed how—how pretty he is? He hides it behind those geeky clothes and thick glasses but—you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No. No, I sort of do. I'm just surprised at you taking advantage of the little guy like that. Wasn't there a single decent one night stand in that whole bar?"

"It wasn't like that. I've been kind of—interested—in him for a while. And it turns out he's interested in me, too. We had a little misunderstanding but it's settled now. Sort of."

"Sort of? Does that mean he's not going to swim for it?"

"Sort of in the sense that it depends on you now. If you can live with us in a—relationship. Or not."

"Well, it's a lot to take in." Cody ran his hands through his hair, half nervous and half afraid. "I mean, it's a surprise. I—I guess I always thought that if you ever decided to go that way, it would be with me."

Nick stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Don't look like that. Is it such a big shock? I thought we were best friends."

"Yeah, I'm just not used to sleeping with my best friend. Or him wanting to sleep with me."

"But Murray's okay?"

"I don't know, he's different. He's—flexible. And anyway, you were out with your girl."

"Not for long. She wanted to go home early and I ended up at Straightaway's, nursing a beer, because I thought you were here with Wendy."

"Too bad. We could have had a threesome," Nick said, smiling oddly.

"Think Boz is up to that?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know," Cody said slowly. "Maybe. He is a sweet little thing, isn't he?"

"Yeah. And he told me he was interested in you. Is it such a crazy idea?"

"What's the idea exactly?"

"Well, you know. We—we love each other, we're attracted to each other, we do everything else together. And, the misunderstanding aside, Murray and I had a good time. You could give us a try."

"Are you serious? The three of us?" Cody had often thought about sleeping with Nick but this was different. He couldn't quite get his head around it.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just think it over, okay? So long as it doesn't affect our friendship, I think it might be worth a shot."

"Like it didn't affect your friendship with Murray? He punched you in the face this morning."

"But you saw us a minute ago. Did he look upset?"

"Okay, no. But that just means he's not mad at you. It doesn't exactly invite me in."

"I think he will, though. I mean, I can't speak for him completely but he sounded pretty sure. Still, if you're not into it, forget the whole thing. And if you don't want it on your boat, we'll deal with that, too."

"You guys wouldn't leave, would you?"

"I sure don't want to," Nick said earnestly.

"Then I guess we'll all talk when he wakes up. In the meantime, you want some coffee?"

"I'd love some. Are there any doughnuts?"

***

_Watching TV with his friends years later Murray would hear John Goodman toss off the one-liner about taking what you got and remember how the three of them had talked all that day, anchored in a cove far from home, and then made love all night. He rarely thought about the sad parts, the fear and the anger, Nick's black eye, his bruised knuckles, Cody's pained confusion. And he never thought anymore about what would have happened if it hadn't worked out, if he'd had to leave. If he'd never been loved again. Murray was lucky enough to be able to dance the rest of his life with the ones what brung him, and it worked out just fine._


End file.
